FanChar: Susanna Darklight
[[This character is owned by ''[User: Susanthehedgehog16) This character exists only in the Gunma (RPG) series and its own continuity line in the gunma universe''''' History Background Susanna has always been pretty quiet since she was a kid though she smiled, laughed, and played around with her dog whom she got from her dad. Susanna being at the age of 12 was always curious about things she discovered or saw from any place she's been before but every night she would be gazing up at the beautiful starry night sky, wondering about what could be up there. Susanna was then taken to a medical school when she turned 17 to become a medic while her parents were busy with their research. During the past few weeks in the school Susanna would spend her free time on either reading medical books in the library or just taking a walk outside the school yard. After being in the school for 3 years Susanna graduated and went home with her parents along with two other people she met while being in the school. one of them was a girl about Susanna's age and had red hair along with yellow eyes, Her name being Olivia. the other was a boy about 1 year older and was the twin brother of the girl only he had dark red hair, His name being Allen. During the past few days, Susanna was always busy taking care of the injured people to which she started to wonder to herself how are people getting injured? she kept wondering but continued on her job. When she isn't so busy she'd be training with her dad Susanna would at times meet up with the two friends from her medical school and the three would train together until one day Susanna was sitting outside her front yard and looked to be meditating since she thought of doing this while her parents were hard at work with their research and her dog was asleep, Though during the past few minutes from meditating she then felt some sort of presence coming near her house and she tried to figure who it was without having to open her eyes. Susanna then figured out it was Olivia who appeared to be standing in front of her. she also noticed her holding a long object in her hand as she stood up and stared at the object questionably until Olivia held it out to her and she took it in her hands while examining the object. To what she could tell from it, it looked like a sword and its handle had been painted a blue color. She then removed its cover (or case idk) to show a long sharp blade as she held it up out to the side and looked at the girl who was smiling and said the sword was called a katana and that she bought it for her as a gift. Susanna then looked at the katana then back at Olivia before she gave her a big hug, thanking her as well. Rilux Saga Personality and Traits Susanna is sweet and curious but is serious when having to nurse the injured back to health, same with her training. She is also the kind to scold others when she hears bickering, especially when she wants to have silence for a few hours Gunma comic and anime Gunma (Game) Gallery Susanna Darklight.png|susanna Susanna and Tobias.png Susanna and her father chatting in her classroom after school.png Tobias and susaana- i need you to come with me (fixed).png Gunma anime screenshot- susanna.png|gunma anime- susanna dark light Susanna!.png Susanna-artwork.png|susanna-artwork © SKF Late night studying.png|Susanna staying up late, studying Random Susanna doodles .jpg|Facial expression doodles Im not blushing!.png|random pic of Susanna blushing yet she denies that she is XD more_school_doodles_by_susanstarrynightstar-daje1gc.jpg|school doodles of Susanna stars.png|Susanna looking at the stars back off i have a textbook.png|i will use this if you don't back off Summer Susanna.png|Susanna in summer meep.png|doooonuuuutssss Romance Tobias Susanna had first met Tobias when she and her family were asked by Marshall Alexander to join him since he felt Josephine and Chris' research would help with the Rilux. She had taken a liking to him and liked spending time with him, even telling him about her years in medical school, her friends and her dog Ginger. Soon she started growing feelings for him but her father Chris didn't approve because of Tobias an alien, Susanna didn't care what her father thought and went with Tobias without even a word to her parents. She cares deeply for him and wants to be there for him when he's having a bad day or injured Trivia External Links Category:Females Category:Gunma Characters Category:Special character Category:Medic Category:Medical skills Category:Susanthehedgehog16 FC's Category:Earth born Category:Elemental powers Category:Humanoid Category:Human Category:Earth Category:Professional Combatant Category:Swordsman Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Female characters